Rins Akatsuki
by ImaginarySuicide
Summary: History never goes away and Pain is always there. What happens when A new recruit comes to the Akatsuki that is biopolar in so many ways it makes everyones head spin? Rated for lots of language and content. PeinxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Got bored and decided to indulge my blood thirsty side because in my other story it's not as morbid and actionee as i like

Hidan: Crazy Bitch

A/N: *stare*

Hidan: What are you looking at you little whore?

A/N: *stare*

Hidan: *sweats* umm... Kakuzu...what's fucking wrong with the Author?

Kakuzu: *reading book: Get Rich Fast and Bloody* Don't care.

A/N: *stare*

Itachi: It seems you've managed to anger the Author

Hidan: How so? she's just fucking standing there! *circles author* Hellooooo brainless fuckhead? Earth to brainless fuckhead. *looks over at Kakuzu* can i sacrifice her to Jashin?

A/N: *eye twitch*

Kisame: *blood thirsty grin* oooh looks like he's pissed of the Author. Run Hidan, run! She's gonna do something crazy- can't wait to see what since she's new an' all.

Hidan: Fuck you, fish cock! what the fuck is a pissfuck skank like this bitch gonna-

A/N: *grabs Hidans face* Say another fucking cuss word... i. Dare. You.

Hidan: Fuck y-

A/N: Oh it's ON! *Tackles Hidan and starts stabbing with random weapons she pulls out of pockets*

Hidan: What the Fuck- ow!-woman? I'm immortal- shit! OW- what the fuck is wrong with you? OWW! You can't kill me you fuckin- HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING-OWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Oh, i know i can't kill you. *evil gleam in eye* who says that's my goal anyways?

Kisame: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Itatchi: This is beyond moronic

Kakuzu:*reading*

Hidan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH You can't do this- i'm akatsuki!

A/N: Oh, i can and i will! We should go somewhere quiet *opens random metal door*

Hidan: NOOOOOOOOO *dragged away*

*door slams closed*

Everyone looks at each other.

Kisame: uhh... what do you thinks going on in there?

A/N: *strolls out with blood dripping from hands* Oh hey guys... *picks up book off shelf* mind if i borrow this? Thanks *goes back into room*

Everyone:...

Itatchi: was it just me... or was that book's title '100 ways to castrate livestock'?

Everyone: *stares at sound proof door*...

* * *

><p>Miyamoto Rin lifted her face to the stars with a blissful smile as screams ripped through the night air around her in a morbid crescendo of pain and horror. It felt wonderful to get some fresh air on this night. It had been too long since she'd been allowed out into the field. Her grip on tightened and she gave her wrist a quick twist, tearing a bloodcurdling scream from the man on the ground next to her as his shoulder popped out from its socket and all the muscles holding it to his form shredded at her strength. Her lips curved into a smile, exposing slightly sharper-than-normal teeth that glinted dangerously in the moonlight.<p>

'_Yes,'_ she thought peacefully. Her eyelashes parted to expose violet eyes. _'Too long indeed…' _The wind brushed her silver colored hair back over her shoulders save for a two small braids at her temples. A warm welcome just for her.

With a nonchalant movement she dropped the pathetic guys arm before leaning down to cradle his face close to her lips. "You should've never called me a weakling." She whispered softly. Quick as lightening her arms whipped to the side and a sickly crack of bones joined the noise of the night.

She straightened and focused her gaze on the valley below, not bothered in the least that a body laid devoid of life at her feet. Men were killing other men, kunai and shruiken shimmered through the air. She inhaled deeply. It was admittedly a pain to be allowed out only in times of war, but she didn't mind as long as she was able to view the stars. Her eyes traced the subtle patterns woven into the blanket of midnight blue and she stayed still for minutes on end, just watching and observing the stars, perfectly calm, perfectly calm.

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke from behind her, "What do we have here? A young child coming to watch the adults fight for shits and giggles?" Rin didn't even turn her attention from the sky until the two chakra presences were only a few paces behind her.

Still as serene as ever she turned her head to address the new comers. "I have no need to come here other than to assuage my need for nature and death." She said. Her eyes flicked to the two newcomers and their awkward appearance. They both were sporting long cloaks of black with red clouds printed on the background though one figure had his face almost entirely covered and the other was carrying a giant red scythe with multiple blades. "Are you here in an attempt to amuse me?"

The one with the massive weapon through back his head and laughed. "Did you hear that, Kakuzu? She thinks we've come here to 'amuse' her!

The other one made an annoyed noise. "Shut up, will you?"

Curiously, Rin tilted her head to the side. "You two don't seem to be the ones They are bent on attacking. I have no reason to kill you. Please leave." She turned back to look at the stars, as unworried as ever.

"HEY!" the voice of the silver haired one shouted. A prickle of annoyance pinged through her, but she pushed it away stubbornly. "You can't just ignore us like that!"

'WHOOSH!' unperturbed, Rin pivoted sideways and the scythe cut through the air a few inches from her nose. Her eyes flicked to the wielder.

"I can if I wish to," she informed him, her voice monotone even as it floated through the night like lyrics to a song. "And I believe I told You to leave."

"Or you'll do what?" he demanded. "'Make us'?" he chuckled and hefted his weapon onto a shoulder. "Not a chance little girl."

Abruptly her eyes focused with a new intensity on him, a hard glint appearing in the majestic globes. "I'm sorry, care to repeat that? I seem to have misheard you… are you suggesting that because I'm a Girl," her voice turned subtly venomous on the word, "I cannot make you?"

Kakuzu, more perceptive than his partner, tensed as he sensed her change from easy prey to a question mark. "Hidan…" He growled.

"Of course not!" Hidan scoffed, "Look at you! You're half my size! I could pick you up with one hand-" there was a sudden rush of air and Hidan blinked as Rin was abruptly inches in front of him, a kunai pressed against his jugular.

Violet eyes flashed. "And I could kill you with one hand." In the next second she was back to where she had originally stood but this time facing them properly. "It is a tedious game you play. I do not take well to those who would question my power and ability due to my outward appearance," she nudged the corpse next to her, "As many have already found out."

"You've got speed, so fucking what?" Hidan shrugged, trying not to let his displeasure show, "Whatever. A toy like that won't kill me even if you could turn my body into a fucking pin cushion before I reacted. In fact, that's actually how I prefer my body- though I really like it when I'm sharing another's pain And my own."

For a moment Rin stayed staring at them, then her eyes reverted back to the placid pools of untelling water and she faced away from them again. "You have annoyed me," she said casually. "It seems I need to find an outlet for my frustrations that is productive for Them." And then she was gone. No blur of speed like previously witnessed, she was just standing there one second and gone the next. Within seconds the screams increased tenfold as a flash of silver cut through the battle ground, blood spraying out from its pass and dead body's falling as it rushed through.

Hidan gaped. "What is she?"

Kakuzu for once didn't threaten shut him up as his eyes stayed fixed on the silver zigzagging through the mass of bloodied warriors. She wasn't killing them in swift effective motions he realized suddenly '_she's cutting vital areas and leaving them to bleed.'_ "I don't know." He replied absently, eyes trained on where the strange girl had now paused in the middle of the field, face tilted up to the sky, pale skin smeared and dripping with her prey's blood. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>AN: hope you enjoyed! I know it's not long but i'm posting the next chapter immediatly... i just found i need to give this part a little bit more suspense

Kisame: *watching carefully* Interesting...

Door slams open

Hidan: Where the hell is it?

A/N: *filing nails* i don't no what you're talking about

Hidan: Like FUCK you don't! Give it back NOW

A/N: Answer this question first; if a body part was removed from your person and sent elsewhere would you be able to feel what happened to it?

Hidan: YES. Now give. it. back!

A/N: hmm... thanks *exits room*

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers welcome back to the madhouse! I promised to put this up and i did... its ALOT longer than the last one and more characters are introduced

Itatchi: Shouldn't you be training?

A/N: Mehhh... don't feel like it

Kisame: *snicker* hey.. haha... have you guys seen Hidan lately?

Itatchi: *raised eyebrow*

A/N: NoPe

Kisame: Well Okay *grins* just stay near me- i want to see this

A/N:... *shrugs* whatever. *turns to look at Zetsu* YOU!

Zetsu: ...Me?**... ME?**

A/N: Yes YOU! who else would i be friggen pointing at huh? I just want to let you know if you try eating my new kitten Sher i'll kick your carnivorous arse so hard you won't be able to sit for a month

Zetsu: You have a kitten? **I thought Pein told you you couldn't have animals here?**

A/N: Nooooo... he told me i can't have a _Bear_ in the hideout. He said nothing about kittens. And would you please stop with the double voices, it annoys me.

Zetsu: Semantics. **And who the Fuck do you think you are saying we can't both talk-huh?**

A/N: I said NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!

Itatchi: Tch

Kisame: Authors getting angry again. Zetsu go get a chastity belt or something before it's too late!

Zetsu: what do you mean by-

*door slams open*

Hidan: AUTHOR

Everyone minus author and Kisame: *gapes*

A/N: yes Hidan?

Hidan: Tell me-

Kisame: hahhahahahhahahah! Look at it! LOOK AT IT!

Itachi: *smirks* well... that is quiet the sight...

Hidan: FUCK YOU clan killer!

A/N: *eye twitch* tch... Hidan ... what have i said about cussing? Do i have to give you another lesson?

Hidan: *pales* nononononono... ummm i'm fine... s-sorry itatchi

Kisame: *snickers*

A/N: so what was it you wanted Hidan?

Hidan: I just came in to-

Zetsu: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

Kisame: *falls to the floor laughing*

Hidan: *glowers and puts scythe in front of body*

A/N: THAT Zetsu would be the cone i put on him after Kakuzu sewed a certain item of his enamored anatomy back on. It's a flee repellent

Hidan: WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM?

A/N: Yes...

Itatchi: what...what did you do to his... item... before you allowed it to be sown back on? Author?

A/N: *evil grin* let's just say he won't be able to look at a spider the same again and he won't be taking that off until after bug season

Everyone: ...

Hidan: What the fuck are you staring at dumbasses? *storms out of room*

Zetsu: *swallows hard* i think i'm going to go water the green house... *melts into ground*

A/N: ANYWAYS... enjoy the addition... i'm gonna look for Sasori... maybe he'll let me play with his puppets

* * *

><p>Rin crashed into consciousness with a muffled gasp and then before she knew it she was leaning over a trash can heaving out her entire stomach content and more.<p>

"Huh…huh….uhu….huh…" With a shaking hand she wiped at her mouth and tried to gain her breath back, all the while averting her eyes from what had come out in the waste basket. Why had she awoken in such a… such a ghastly way?

She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to alleviate some of the tightness she felt accumulating there. Her mind flicked back to her strange dream. There had been a bright moon and a man… She frowned. No it had been two men; one with silver hair and one with a mask. Then the screams—

A pain shot into her temples and she groaned, clutching her head as her thoughts slid blank.

"Not this again." Rin murmured desperately. Her teeth ground together harshly as she clutched her hair tighter in clawed hands. She had thought this had ended all those months ago when she'd begun to take precautions.

Apparently those safety measures weren't effective anymore- or weren't enough.

"Damn!" Keeping a hand pressed to her forehead she blindly reached out onto her nightstand for the corked vial of pale green pills. Her hand swept off several objects before her fingers curled around it. Fumbled with it for a second. "Stupid…slippery…nnn!" Fed up of wasted time trying to pull the cork out with only one hand Rin bit the cork and tugged it out in one go, only to have to stop and moan as agony dug its wicked claws into her brain. "UGHH!" With a quick jerk of her wrist she poured five little pills into her mouth and chewed.

Her face pinched at the taste, "Bleh! I always hated this stuff!" Which was the reason there was so many left. Once she had ceased experiencing symptoms she had set them aside and left them there, not bothering with the 'twice-a-day' schedule because she'd decided pain was better over the taste.

Well she'd been wrong.

This level of pain was much worse.

Glaring at the small vial Rin corked it and tossed it onto her bed while tugging off her clothes. First a shower then breakfast and then she'd head out to meet the team. Her eyes flicked back to the bottle as another weak pain shot through her temple. Damn… she'd have to take more of those if she wanted the stupid pain to go away for enough time to complete training.

She strolled into the bathroom and took a quick rinse, not allowing the steam time to relax her muscles. Without even glancing in the mirror Rin dried off before slipping on a plain robe and strolling out into the only other room in the small apartment to check on Sora who was busy preening his brown and red feathers.

A soft smile slid onto her lips. "How is that wing coming Sora?" She cooed. Her finger rubbed over the hawk's soft neck and the bird let out a friendly chirp. "Does it feel good enough to fly?" Taking the sudden squawking as a yes Rin chuckled and allowed the Predator to hop up her arm to her shoulder where it rubbed its head enthusiastically against her cheek. A sharp nip to her earlobe reminded her that there was food needed.

"Yeah, yeah." She crossed over to the small kitchenette and reached into the fridge to retrieve some left over sushi- the raw meat of which she fed to a rambunctious Sora. "Careful now, get any of it on me and I'll have to fly you into the ground during training." Rin warned her friend. A smart caw was what her speech was rewarded by and without even blinking the little creature gobbled its food in seconds. Dangerous chick. Grinning she spun her chopsticks and deftly began devouring the rolls of rice seaweed and various inner ingredients.

She'd had Sora for a few years now and he was a big part to her jitsu's- sometimes even doubling the power. He was a patrol, a distraction, an information gather, a partner and a friend. She protected him and he protected her on missions it was a collaboration, one many in the Village Hidden in the Rain thought to mock.

Not that that bothered her a bit. In fact it gave her more incentive to 'accidently' cause burning food to tip over on one of the more nasty ones that tried throwing rocks when Sora flew. They thought she didn't know, but she and Sora shared unique connection so she Always knew and she always doled out retribution- albeit retribution that no one could trace back to her, but the victims always knew and always stopped. Rin might just be an average konoichi to the village ranks but she had a hidden mean streak a mile wide that made even the Jounin steer clear of her when she was in a foul mood.

Finishing off the cuisine Rin placed the dish and chopsticks in the sink before stretching.

"Mmmm! What do you say we head off to the Training Grounds, huh Sora?" Before she could even walk five steps said bird went psycho, complete with squawking and major hair pulling. "OWOWOWOW!" The harassed Chunin cried out. She stopped moving and glared at the now peaceful bird. Deceitful pigeon. Like the flying rodent knew where her thoughts were it gave a huffy chirp and ruffled its feathers in irritation. "Don't give me that look! You started this entire thing and you know it! Now why the hell did you do that?" Large glinting eyes met her gaze and the bird rumbled something before scratching at her bare shoulder. "Wha-?" Rin looked down than cursed. No clothes.

Hastily, she shooed Sora off her arm and onto the countertop before hurrying over to the dresser to pull out a clean uniform. It was simple really: the traditional dark blue chunin vest over a mesh net shirt of black, cargo pants almost black in color that fit extremely tight, dark blue ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves. Pulling her long silver into a high pony tail, Rin grabbed her forehead protector and secured on forehead just under her bangs.

"Ready!"

Sora screeched an affirmative and launched himself into the air to flap his way to her shoulder making her grin. "C'mon, cretin- we have training and I'm sure some of the Fan girls need a good beat down." The bird chortled agreeably and as a last thought Rin reached back and grabbed the vial of pills. She tossed it into the air and caught it. "What I have to do to stay sane." She muttered pulling the door closed. Sora made a few chirps and she glared at him. "What do you mean I was never born sane in the first place?" More chirps. "Hey, say what you want about me, but keep my mother out of this!" A sharp screech. Rin huffed as she locked the door and dropped the key into her pocket. "No- I never knew her but that still doesn't change the fact that–" The small bird let loose on a series of pitched notes and his partner snarled. "Why you little!" Before the girl could grab him he shot into the air and flapped off causing her too shriek even more. "Get back here, Kitty-chow!" Rin hollered chasing after him with a raised fist. "Do you think you can say that and just leave? I'll have you know that when I'm through with you, you won't have a single feather to ruffle!" The alternating screeching and yelling faded as they raced into the city ruled by rain.

"Okay Sora, let's try our new jitsu!" Rin frowned in concentration as she quickly put her hands to work. BoarTigerRabbitDogDragon. Chakra poured into her veins extremely fast. "Wings of Rain Jitsu!" Air whipped around them fast as the rain froze in mid-fall held still by violent currents of air that gathered just behind her back. A tremble shook through her form. Almost there! A drop of sweat slid down her neck and she tried to even out her breathing. ".Hold." She chanted underneath her breath. It wasn't taking a toll on her- she wasn't really even straining- but like all powerful jitsu, she'd been collapsing before the damn thing would manifest completely. Why? The Hell she knew! She wasn't even drained and it still happened.

"Miyamoto!"

Abruptly her concentration ended and the water fell uselessly to the ground. Rin's anger spiked and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep it in. Damn. DamndamndamndamnDAMN! Her eyes flashed menacingly and her fists trembled with the effort to stay still at her side. So Close! So DAMN CLOSE!

On her shoulder, Sora shuffled restlessly, eyes glinting with every drop of water that plummeted passed. He was close enough to sense the beginnings of his masters foul mood and cawed softly.

Pain shot through her head and Rin yelped, going down on one knee roughly enough to make Sora screech and hop onto the ground in front of her. Her vision wavered and she mentally cursed. It was happening again! Growling, she dug into her pocket and drew out the depleting store of special pills with a shaking hand. "Stupid…" she tossed back at least ten of the despicable things and shoved the bottle away, staying kneeling until the pain and haze reluctantly retreated.

Concerned about his mistress Sora picked softly at her hand until she motioned him up her arm. With fast acting feet, the creature shuffled up her arm to nuzzle her nose with his as she turned to look at him.

"I can't keep doing this Sora." She muttered.

"Well maybe we can help you there, girl." A strange yet surprisingly familiar voice said.

Rin shot to her feet immediately, ignoring the remaining nausea. Reflexes kicked in, hands moved. Her hand was holding a kunai even before her gaze locked on the two figures leaning lazily against some nearby trees. Her mind worked fast, memorizing, cataloging, drawing conclusions.

Tall. Both were taller than her- one being near seven foot. The taller of the two was blue with a not-so-subtle resemblance to a shark complete with gills and teeth. _'Water type'_, Rin realized, _'And most likely close range with that massive sword strapped to his back.'_ The shorter had black hair and red eyes- sharringan- with no visible weapons so she assumed he was a long range. They both wore collared cloaks with red clouds drifting over each in a different pattern but always the same design. Peculiar… Her eyes drifted back over the black haired man's eyes and she stiffened and quickly looked away. How could she be so stupid? It took less than a split second to be caught in a genjitsu- and sharringan was the ultimate weapon for that. She was sure she hadn't been caught, but to be sure she wordlessly cut off her chakra then focused it full power before letting it fade back to normal- all of her actions commencing in a split second to ensure the least detectability. Pain spiked through her left temple.

An abnormal clicking sound reached her ears and the blue man chuckled. "Great Chakra control." He said, his gold eyes flicked to her weapon and that seemed to amuse him even more. "Reflexes too."

The black haired man say anything, only deigning to reply with a "Hn."

The hand holding the kunai shook slightly as Rin attempted to keep the agony suddenly pulse through her form at bay. It was too much. Cursing under her breath she murmured an order to Sora and if possible the creatures gaze sharpened. Satisfied he was watching enough to the point where she could divert her attention slightly; she dug a hand into a pocket and promptly pulled out the pills she'd learned to loathe. Keeping one eye on the two she swiftly uncorked it and tossed back some, before swiftly returning it to the pocket.

Much too her annoyance, the blue man chuckled again. Her eyes narrowed but she focused on chewing and left the talking to him, since he seemed so keen on giving his opinion. "If those are some kind of solider pills don't waste your energy chewing- they won't be of any help against us."

She glared and swallowed, spite making her tongue sharp and loose. "If I don't take them… bad things happen." The words were supposed to be a lie, but somehow they fit perfectly. She shivered and fought against glancing away in her distress. As if he felt it too Sora squawked softly and nipped her ear. Reassuring, yet a warning plain and simple.

Two sets of eyes narrowed on her and she ducked her head slightly to hide beneath her bangs.

"Interesting." Kisame was Very interested indeed. When Leader had sent him and Itatchi on this mission to 'collect' an interesting-development, yet he'd thought that it would be male, or at least Seem intimidating. Apparently he had not forgotten that with Leader expectable was thrown to the wind. Still, the waif looked so… helpless. He scratched the back of his neck, actually feeling sorry for the unfortunate girl who'd caught their organization's eye. His gaze skipped to the fiery look in her eye and he grinned. Then again, even if she was a weak little doormat spirit was still spirit. It was always fun to toy with, build up, and break.

Next to him Itachi made an impatient noise. "Take her."

It was rare for Itachi to let him take a fight for himself- especially for one that Leader wished captured- but he wasn't going to give him even a second to withdraw the order. A feral smile slid onto the half-shark Demons lips and he felt Samehada clicking its approval at the prospect of bloodshed. It was going to be a good day.

Lightning fast, Kisame withdrew his sword and held it at the ready. "Care to play, kunoichi?" he caught Itachi muttering something about wasting his energy to use Samehada but he could care less, he needed to work on a new technique and here was a body just waiting for chopping.

"I don't play well with others," the silver haired girl said. The bird squawked and she tilted her head slightly to the side. "At least that's what I've been told."

"Well that's good," the shark flickered out of sight. "Because I don't either."

Rin barely had time to lurch out of the way before the large sword came crashing down where she had once stood. Sora launched himself into the air with a cry and Rin quickly turned the indistinctive spin into a back hand spring to land softly yards away. The bird shrieked again and dropped down to take up his former perch on her shoulder.

"So it seems." Rin said darkly. Her fingers twitched at her side but she curled her fingers into her palm rather than try a technique. She was powerful but her chakra control was a little… volatile.

The shark-man grinned and let out another chuckle that grated on her nerves. "Got some spunk kid. How did you go through life without getting killed with a tongue like that?"

"No one had the guts to attempt."

"What," the shark taunted, "Did your little birdie scare them off?" He lunged and she flipped farther back.

Oh well, couldn't be helped. She'd just hope today her chakra decided to level out. Her hands whipped through the air in a complicated formation that blurred and faded. Time to see if he had what it took to even dodge one of her weakest attacks.

Sora leapt into the air. "Sonic Screech Jutsu!" The small bird let out a surprisingly deafening screech with force enough disintegrate the ground in front of them and send the blue ninja tumbling back. Around them rumble flew back, trees began to rip from their roots, and the other cloaked figure was forced to grab hold of something not to blow away.

"Heh. And I thought you were good enough to dodge that for sure." Rin chuckled, holding out an arm so Sora could land. "Seems I was wrong."

Ignoring her taunts, the large swordsman painfully climbed to his feet and with a groan cracked his neck. "Damn, didn't expect that." His gold eyes flicked over to the smirking girl and he frowned. Samehada hadn't sensed enough chakra in her for her to complete such a jutsu let alone stay standing after it. Interesting. His hands signed and he place Samehada back on along his spine. "Suikoudan no Jutsu!"

Water burst forth and shot towards Rin at an alarming pace. Her violet eyes widened and she stood frozen as the attack came at her. Such chakra… she'd never felt so much before in her life! Sora squawked angrily and bit at her earlobe, drawing blood, trying to get his mistress to move. She blinked, and then even faster than before launched into a series of complicated flips to avoid the water.

Kisame grinned, teeth glinting. "Can't escape that easily, Kunoichi." He watched in interest as she ignored him and continued, even with his jutsu gaining speed. 'This will end it.' He thought, slightly amused. But just as the water surged to envelope her form a flash of purple caught his eye.

"Water Scythe Jutsu: Fury of the Reaper!" A large mirage of a wickedly curved scythe appeared in her hands and she spun in an awkward move that sliced the oncoming jutsu in half to harmlessly pass her by on either side. Smirking, she leaned lazily on the weapon that was formed of still moving water and peered over at a stunned Kisame. "Oi, Gills! Stop playing in puddles and actually attack me!" In answer the said opponent snarled in fury at the jab and launched into a series of powerful attacks the girl dodged and dispelled with ease.

From across the field the red eyed member of the Akatsuki raised his eyebrows in a rare show of emotion as he thought back to the first of Kisame's attacks. The girl had been forming signs while she'd been flipping constantly back, but too do that… she'd have to be able to not pause in her signing. How had she accomplished that while flipping? Not even his sharrigan had seen it, and that bothered him greatly. It was like she became a different person in battle. No… it was even greater than that. They had been observing her through an entire weak and she always seemed to be just an average Kunoichi with a slight anger problem. But in battle… his eyes narrowed as, on the field, said female dodged a particularly nasty swing of Samehada and counter with a jab of a kunai to Kisame's side… She transformed into something completely different. Still, it was far from the cold killer Hidan and Kakuzu had described from years ago. This 'Rin' was good, but Kisame was hardly trying his best- they needed her alive after all.

Back in the fight Kisame was growing impatient with all of the Kunoichi's childish antics. She was making a fool of him! Dancing around, using her bird as a distraction to knick him with kunai and shruiken. It was ridiculous, and if he had been permitted to kill her he would've drowned the brat by now. A half-shark Demon could only take so much!

"What's the matter, Sushi Roll?" Rin taunted, swiftly dodging a sword swipe in a graceful spin. Sora chirped and dove at the man to draw attention while she ducked under his arm and slashed a new gash in his already shredded cloth. "Can't keep up? Is my birdie too much for you to take?"

A growl expelled from the large man. "Why you…"

Rin saw the attack coming, could've easily dodged it, but before she could pain sliced through the inner workings of her mind and the rough fist connected fully with the column of her neck. _'Damn._' She thought faintly as her body was sent flying across the area, not stopping as it reached the tree line, and hurtled clean through four trees. Dark and light fought for control of her vision and her ears rang indistinctly but it was all over powered by the agony racing through her body. Half of it from the toll taken out on her body from four trees and the other more overwhelming half radiating from her head.

'_Oh dear Kami, why this? Why now?'_

She groaned and winced as pain shot through her throat before turning over to curl into a ball, with her fingers pressed so deeply into her temples blood streamed from where her nails pierced. Images she fought to repress crowded out. So many faces, all covered in terror and horror. Blood. So much blood that it rained. The pale moon. Corpses.

A raspy scream tore itself from her breathless body and her back arched off the ground. Too much. Too much. She wanted it to go away, she wanted all of these episodes to just disappear. There was a slight pop and hearing returned.

"-weak. Look at her writhing." It was that shark sounding as smug as can be. She wanted to jab a shruiken somewhere he'd be less than pleased about but another wave hit her and she screamed again, body slamming back to the ground with such force the ground cracked.

"Quiet, Kisame. If it was pain from your attack she wouldn't be moving. It's something else." She felt someone lean down towards her and a hand passed over her face, inches from touching her. "I can't tell what's happening but her chakra is increasing."

"Do you think it's a jutsu?"

"I highly doubt it. Her birds much too agitated about what's happening. Look, it's not even concerned with us being so close to her body."

"P-pills!" Rin choked out. She hated to show the dependence on the stupid things but if she didn't take them… well she didn't exactly know What would happen. It just was never pretty when she woke up later.

"She wants those damn pills?" there was a snort. "Well too bad, she deserves the pain for being so miserable."

"Tch, stop being so prideful Kisame. She made you work and now you're angry. It's childish."

"You're calling Me childish? Did you not see what the brat was doing on the battle field?"

A cold hand suddenly gripped her face and her eyes automatically shot open, to stare blurrily at the black hard man hovering over her through the haze of pain. Red swirled ominously. "You will sleep for seventeen hours in a world of darkness." A cool voice said.

Rin could do nothing but fall into the calling black, all the while thanking the stranger for the gift he had unknowingly given her. The pain faded away and she slept.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you enjoy? DId you enjoy?

Kisame: Ohh i think they enjoyed- i enjoyed taking out that smart ass- OW! What'd you do that for?

A/N: watch your mouth- that's my Oc you're talking about

Kakuzu: Oh yeah... when is she arriving at the base? I need to put aside some money for her arrangements...

A/N: Patients patients by stitchy friend... all will be revealed in due time... now... PUPPET SHOW TIME!

Sasori: *crying* MY PUPPETS! MY ETERNAL WORKS OF ART!

A/N: Oh for crying out loud! i'm not going to hurt them or anything! Be a man!

Kisame: *whispers* i don't think he physically can- he's a puppet himself...

A/N and Kisame: *surreptitiously glances at Sasori's pants*

A/N: Yeah... maybe that was an unfair demand.

Kisame: *nods* definitely a low blow below the belt...

Sasori: *sobbing at feet* PLEASE! give them baaaack!

A/N: *Looks to Kisame*

Kisame: If you had any heart at all you'd give him them back. Its kinda sad seeing how pathetic he's acting.

A/N: Yeah, your right... *grins* good thing i carved that piece of anatomy out of me a loooong time ago!

Kisame: *stares* um... your kidding right? not even Sasori can live without that part...

A/N: hahahha of COURSE i am! hahha what kind of person do you think i am?

Kisame: whooo... okay... scared me there for a second-

A/N: I wasn't born with one

Kisame: (O_O)

A/N: Teeehee! on with the show! *skips off*

Sasori: *being dragged behind because he'd holding onto her cloak*

Kisame: (O_O)... *falls over*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Annnnnnnnnd We're back! Special shout out to Pinku Evil Cuties and ShadowFang901 because you're awesome people who comment :D

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

A/N: Yes, Tobi is a good boy

Tobi: Then may Tobi ask a question?

A/N: Sure

Tobi: *points* Why is Sasori-san chained upside down from the ceiling?

A/N: Hmm... It looks like he's being attacked by his puppets *innocence radiating from self*

Sasori: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tobi: Tobi wants to know why.

A/N: *thinks*: _should i tell him?_ *scratches head* _nah!_ Well because Sasori was a bad boy

Tobi: OOOOOH! Tobi understands now!

A/N: Of course Tobi does. *rolls eyes* Now Tobi, can you go call in some Akatsuki Helpers for me? I need... help *runs finger down edge of kunai*

Tobi: *tilts head to side* ... Why does author need help in the practice ground? Tobi is curious!

A/N: *evil glint in eyes* well... *turns away to walk to table full of weapons* How about i show you when you get back, ne?

Tobi: YAY! TOBI LIKES AUTHORS IDEA! TOBI SHALL GET THE HELPERS AND THEN AUTHOR WILL SHOW TOBI HER SECRET! *speeds away incredibly fast*

A/N: Heheheh... enjoy the story

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Damn bird keeps biting me!" A gruff voice snarled.<p>

A laugh followed, unfamiliar and silky. "Maybe it's hungry- you being its main coarse and all, un!" There was a loud 'thwack' and a yelp. "Don't be like that, un! It hurts, yeah! And it's the truth what with you being half shark-" 'Thwack!' "Un!"

"Shuttup cross dresser," a voice growled, "Say something like that again and we'll see how well you fight with no chakra. See how useful that special gunk of yours is without it!"

"You wouldn't dare, un! Leader said no-"

"Leader says, leader says! We're S-class Missing Nin, Deidara, grow a backbone for pitty's sake! You make us look like wimps!"

"Better to be that than have Gills!"

"You have a problem with my gills?"

"Yeah, un! They're fucking creepy, yeah. It's no wonder why the girls run screaming-"

"Why you little-"

"Shut up, both of you." A cool voice interjected "It's bad enough traveling with Kisame most of the time adding a whining Deidara to the mix gives me a head ache. It will be silent for the remainder of the trip."

"You think that, do you, un? What makes you think we'll listen to that, yeah? We're all Akatsuki, you can't just expect us to just do whatever you say, un! We're not going to take that shit, right Kisame- Oi! What do you think you're doing, yeah?"

"What you are supposed to be doing, artist. Now, I suggest you comply or you will be trapped for seventy-two hours with me and an assortment of weapons as your only companions."

"Y-you can't do that un! You need me to fly my art to Base!"

"I have no problem getting there myself, this way is just quicker. The girl and her bird will get there safely regardless of your choices."

"…" there was a cough. "Well, yeah, un. I'm only doing this because cause shark-face already quit, un. This isn't going to happen again, just so you know, yeah."

As the voices ceased Rin internally groaned. Where the heck was she? She felt like complete shit. Even not moving she could tell she was going to have massive bruising and internal bleeding, if she wasn't already covered in a ghastly array of colors. It was just a matter of when she'd decide to show up. One thing was clear though: there was no way in hell she was going to move.

Coming to that brief conclusion she tried to fight through the fog that so effectively cloaked her memory. She remembered waking up with the stupid nightmares back... getting dressed… training… her brow furrowed. What happened after that? She couldn't bring her mind to squeeze out an answer; but she did know that there was a definite 'after'. People didn't just magically sprout bruises and injury's like Kami's freaking gifts. That just didn't happen- no matter how many times she'd uttered the lie to keep people from suspecting things. It. Didn't. Freaking. Happen.

So what the hell had then?

No answer came and she realized a horrifying fact: she'd have to move.

'_Daaaaamn!'_ Rin mentally whined. _'This just isn't fair!'_ But she knew she had to; no matter how she wished she didn't. _'Kami, why are you so sadistic and cruel?'_

Hesitantly, she shifted to the right, testing the pain, seeing if she could bare it. She immediately wished she hadn't and bit her lips against a moan. Hells fires! How was she still Alive? Everything hurt. Her back was on fire- no doubt skinned, seeing as she had personal experience with that and knew what it felt like. Her head hurt so much it felt like it was going to spontaneously split in two. All her muscles were practically screaming at her. Nothing could be easy could it?

There was a sound above her, and with a start, her eyes flashed open- even the eyelids somehow managing to be sore. Gold eyes stared down at her. What the-

"Oi! The Kunoichi's awake!" He suddenly bellowed. A harassed looking Sora squawked in annoyance and shuffled to the edge of the large man's shoulder before returning his full gaze on her. Well at least they had taken mercy on the bird… or perhaps mere whim… yeah that sounded more plausible. Her gaze focused on the man's gill-like features.

Yep, definite whim.

"ITACHI! I SAID THAT THE KUNOICHI IS-" Rin, tired of hearing the voice that was causing her fragile ears to bleed, whipped out a Kunai and launched it at the Shark-man- though understandably without out the usual vigor and precision. "Shit!" Said fish-man flipped backwards and glared, at the girl now struggling to sit up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Rin raised an eyebrow, even though that hurt considerably too. "Nothing."

"Than what the hell was the Kunai flying through the air for? Was it taking a walk?"

"No," Rin said slowly and gave Kisame a 'so-he-really-is-crazy' look. "Inanimate objects usually remain still unless by some other cause. I threw the Kunai at you so therefore its purpose was to draw blood, but in truth I knew you would dodge so I guess that makes its purpose as a distraction? Damn… my head hurts like hell."

Sora screeched a greeting and swiftly landed on top of her head to look into her eyes upside down. "Ow." She muttered as talons dug into her scalp. "Glad to see you too Sora." The bird clicked its beak rapidly and she gave a short laugh. "Yes I know I look bad. I was flung into a few tree's thanks- did you really have to bring that up?"

"The girl's crazy, un!" A quiet voice hissed. "She's talking to a bird!"

The voice drew Rin's gaze and she found herself staring at a blonde ninja that had gorgeous blue eyes and feminine features. "Who are you?" She said stupidly.

"Deidara, I believe I told you to shut up." Her gaze flicked to the coolly composed man with red eyes. So… they had kidnapped her? Then why were they just sitting here? It was plain stupid to stop after a kidnap! A harsh breeze blew over her face, whipping her hair across her face and eyes.

"Stupid, wind." She muttered. Yanking the stray tendrils of silver out of her face, she twisted around to see why the hell there was such a strong wind then let out a shriek and scrambled back fast, even as cuts reopened and started bleeding everywhere. "WHAT THE FUCK? WE'RE FLYING! WE'RE FUCKING FLYING!"

"Hahahaha! I think the Kunoichi is afraid of heights!"

"Looks like it, un!" the blonde grinned and leaned closer. "Hey, girl, are you scared yet, hmm? A shinobi afraid of heights?"

Fury sparked through her. "No!" she snarled. On her head Sora cawed and ruffled his feathers.

"Oh, well that's good, un." An evil grin danced around the longhaired males' features. "Then you won't mind me doing This." The giant clay bird they were all situated on suddenly swerved, body almost going completely horizontal.

Rin wasn't expecting it.

"!" She screamed as she hurtled through the air. The wind was stinging her eyes and cuts. She couldn't do anything but look up with wide eyes to where the white bird thing was gliding above her like nothing had happened. Damn. It! How the hell had she gotten into such a situation? _'Well you took a dive off of a flying giant clay mass and then…' _sometimes she really hated herself.

A blonde head poked itself over the birds form to stare down at the plummeting girl and the bird shooting after her. "Oops, yeah. Didn't think she'd do That."

Kisame glared at Deidara. "She fought with me and was put through three trees yet still managed to wake up fifteen hours early from Itachi's jutsu with most likely no extra chakra. What the hell did you think would happen when you flipped the bird?"

"OH, well…un… I thought she'd just… yeah."

"Kisame," Itachi said coolly, "Retrieve her."

The half shark-demon cursed viciously. "Goddamn it! I always end up having to do the leg work." He pointed a finger at Deidara. "When I we get back to base I'm gonna kick your clay filled ass off the tower and let you fall on the pikes." Then he launched himself over the side after the still screaming girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An agitated Sora came speeding after his master and yanked at her hair, earning a glare from her even as she continued to scream. He did it again and she stopped.

"What the heck do you want, huh? I'm sort of busy dying here!" Rin snapped. Dang bird… even in death it tried to bother her.

Sora screeched again and this time pecked at her with a curved beak before going off on a set of clicks and chirps.

"Yes I know I'm being foolish thank you very much. Yes I should've focused chakra in my feet as soon as I realized we were flying. No IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! That baka Deidrroo or whatever caused the bird thing flip- not mean!" Her eyes flicked closed and she rubbed her cheek. "Well what do You suggest, Genius of the fowl?" Squawks. Rin blinked and frowned. "Hey, that is a good idea." Happy chortle. She scowled. "Don't let it go to your head, bird. I'm only agreeing with you because I'd rather not become a bloody smear on the ground."

Tiger. Ox. Dog. Tiger. Dragon. Rat. Dog. Snake. Dragon.

"Avian-Companion Joint Transformation Jutsu!"

Both her and the bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

From his point above them, Kisame cursed. What was the damn kunoichi doing now? She didn't have much chakra left and shouldn't be wasting it with foolish ineffective jutsu's! This would only make his job hard—

Er?

Within the smoke, two shapes moved. Two very large shapes. Then, before he could blink, two sets of brown and crimson wings unfurled, both wingspans over eight feet long.

"What the f-" His words stopped dead in his throat as two Kunoichi's with now violet-gold eyes and slit pupils sped passed him and up towards Deidara's clay bird. His own gold eyes widened in shock. Her… the Kunoichi… she was… she had…

Wings.

Itachi's gaze caught the feathery appendages from his view on the clay bird and his lips parted slightly in surprise. Was the girl… flying towards them?

In front of him Deidara let out a shout of surprise and scrambled to the edge, to stare down at the forms flapping towards them. "What the- Hey Itachi, un! That's the girl that fell, yeah? Isn't she supposed to be falling- and why are there two of her, un?"

"I-" Itachi paused, unwilling to say that he didn't know what had happened. He mentally chided himself. He should've been paying more attention to her as she fell so his shariggan could pick up her movements; but he had thought Kisame would simply reach her and bring her back. The half-shark demon was nowhere in sight. He was saved from continueing as the two Kunoichi landed softly besides him.

One of them let out a loud screech and poofed into a small hawk while the other simply swayed dangerously, wings still present, even though the gold had faded from her eyes.

"Damn itsh…" The girl muttered. "I hatshe Fly'n." Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she face planted across the white surface of the clays torso.

Deidara blinked stupidly. "Hey, un! What the hell, yeah!"

Kisame suddenly landed on the bird and cast a pensive look to the girl who was taking up most of the space with her wings. His face scrunchedup and he cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think she had enough chakra for something like that. Ne, Itachi-san, did you see what jutsu she used?"

His partner shook his head slowly, standing to walk over to where the girl lay crumpled. "I wasn't expecting her to do anything with all the screaming, so I was scanning the trees for enemies." Red eyes swirled slightly as he stooped to look at her. "Miyamoto Rin," He repeated. "Not much of a threat, but interesting indeed."

They all stood staring at the kunoichi's unconscious form for a few minutes before Itachi blinked and broke the reveer of thoughts he had been entertaining.

"Kisame, bind her each of her hands to her opposite ankle- we don't want her being able to complete any jutsu, since we, at this point, do not know the full extent of her chakra."

Kisame grunted and bent to do what he was told, muttering about taking her weapons away from her too.

"Deidara, take us as fast as you can to the base. No more detours for side missions. Leader will just have to understand that we couldn't wait any longer. After all, capturing her was the high priority."

For once Deidara didn't argue. "Hai, un!"

This girl, was going to be trouble.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHMWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

*lightning flashes in background*

Tobi: ... Tobi is wondering what Tobi has done.

Helpers: *cower in fear*

Hidan: yeah... Even i'm not so cruel Tobi... This is just fucking wrong

A/N: *throws Kunai at wall next to Hidan's head*

Hidan: FUCK! *looks at dagger then back at the author then back at the dagger* You crazy bitc-

Tobi: *tackles and covers mouth* Tobi doesn't think Hidan should say that. Tobi thinks Author is scary.

A/N: *smiles like Cheshire cat* Now, now no need to be afraid Helpers. You are simply here to aid me in... *lightning flashes* Target Practice

Kisame: ...Damn...

A/N: Okay then... you two over there you there... now hold up those bottle caps in front of your body's... there you go

Helper 1: *trembling*

Helper 2: *near feinting*

Helper 3: o-o-o-h n-no

A/N: Now... i'm going to work off a little anger... *Grabs Kunai* WHY *throw* DONT *throw* PEOPLE *throw* COMMENT? *throw*

Kisame: *jumps back* SHIT! Oi! That last one nearly hit me! Watch it will-

A/N: *creepily turns head around to stare at Kisame*

Kisame:-You? (O_O) *gulps*... N-never mind *inches away*

A/N: *turns back to Helpers* Hm... no misses... Good. Now for live targets..

Hidan: Ne, what does she fucking mean by live tar-

*Kunai cuts cloak*

Hidan: FUCK

Tobi: AHHH TOBI DOESN'T LIKE THIS GAME *dodging barrage of Kunai*

Kisame: THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!

A/N: MAHHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *throwing Random weapons crazily*

Itachi: *is watching from shadowy corner* hn... Please comment- Author is getting crazier than usual.

A/N: OI! Weasel! COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN

Itachi: *twitch* Please Comment


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Back again! Unfortunately i'm going to have to make this little chat a bit... serious?**_

**Tobi: YAY TOBI LOVES SERIOUS CHATS!**

**_A/N: ...Tobi go back to your padded cell- err room_**

**Tobi: Awwww why does Tobi have to go? Does Author not like Tobi anymore?**

**_A/N: That's besides the point, now leave._**

**Tobi: But-**

**_A/N: NOW_**

_Leaves_

**_A/N: Okay... people seem to be a little...conflicted over my story... I'm going to say right now that my author notes are for amusement of myself and others that share my humor. The end good bye. Now i'll make this easier on those of you that DO want regular authors notes where i will put important things that will help readers, ect...!_**

**_IMPORTANT _ This is what you shall see if you want regular authors notes so you can read the little minor things___ and notices i might want you guys to know_**. **_Since I'm doing this let's start now:_**

**_IMPORTANT _**

_**Ahem. Now that that topic is over with i'd like to clear up some other issues. Some people believe that i have a a weird cumpulsive disorder to randomly capitalize- i realize i have been unclear so that is forgiven. The truth of this is on other writing sites i write on there hasn't always been BOLD and ITALICS so i started to substitute by using capital letters for emphasis. At the moment i'm trying to cure my problem but it may take a few chapters to completely get it out of my system so bare with me if you please. Onto the next order of business... ah yes. It has come to my attention that a few of you believe Rin is too Mary Sue-ish. Excuse me but I do take offense to that- THOUGH I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR THOUGHTS. A question of how she had gone up against Kisame and Itachi came to point and i'd like to in turn point out that i mentioned Kisame was NOT using anywhere near his full power, and when she broke out of Itachi's jutsu... well let's just say i have a very complicated past/ability plan that has not come to light yet for Rin. Another thing is that if she wasn't at least somewhat powerful than the Akatsuki would have really no interest in her at all and this story would just be a random shinobi with no place in life that gets bored and talks to a bird for the heck of it.**_

_**I'm really glad you guys like Sora though because let's face it... he's amazingly awesome. Sorry people but he's not going to be appearing until my next update. forgive me.**_

_**I'm holding a vote to see who would like to keep my little randomness before the story or not, so please review even just to take part in the vote, if you want to be short and sweet enter either YES for keeping it and NO for ruining my fun. (If it is kept it will be post ALONG with the regular authors notes just separately).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any original jutsu, bloodlines, settings, characters ect. that were in the manga. I do however own a bunch of Rin's jutsu- Rin herself, Sora, Rin's life story, they're plot... and a mystery character connected to Rin and someone else that will hopefully come into play soon :)  
><strong>_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy the story**_

* * *

><p>"WAKE-Y WAKE-Y!" a slightly insane sounding voice hollered.<p>

Before Rins' ears had even registered the words there was a loud splash and she was suddenly doused in cold liquid that made the winters in the Rain Village seem warm and toasty. She leapt up with a surprising amount of speed and launched herself towards a point farthest away from where the voice had come from.

"WHAT THE FREAKING—" Her shriek was cut off by maniacal laughter that echoed through the dank cell she had awoken to find herself in. Glaring, she whipped around to see a tall man with silver-white hair and pink eyes standing in front of the bars grinning crazily. The bucket in his hand told the whole story.

"Oh that was too fucking good! The fucking look on the bitches face was absolutely priceless!" The pink eyed man howled. Besides him a man with eerie solid green eyes and a mask grunted slightly.

"Everything has a price." The masked one stated.

The comment seemed to anger the other and he turned to with a snarl. "Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu you greedy bastard! Did I ask for your shitty ass opinion?"

"No. But I don't care what you ask for. Time is money, and I decide how I want to spend mine. Ideally it would be without you, but seeing as leader assigned us together… Just get the girl so we can get this over with. I want to check on the newest bounty list."

"I don't take orders from a zombie bastard like you!"

"…Hidan you are much like a zombie too."

"Stop acting like you're so smart, you stupid bastard! Just because you run the finances around here doesn't mean you're the smartest fucking thing walking these crappy halls! I bet you steal from the organization!"

Said thief crossed his arms. "Doesn't that make me even smarter?" He shook his head in exasperation and turned his gaze on the koniochi who was huddled in a corner looking at them like they were both crazy. His eyes narrowed slightly. She did seem similar to the girl they had met on the battle field all those years before, older- but that was understandable- and taller but still the same visage. Yet something still bothered him about her. When they had first come into contact she had seemed fragile and innocent until provoked and then she responded with cold violence. The girl before him was somewhat dangerous, he knew from Itachi's report, but she was nowhere near the cold heart killer he'd talked to when she was supposedly younger. In fact this… Miyamoto Rin, creature… seemed to be ruled by emotion alone. Carefully, Kakuzu replayed the recent events back in his head. With the water incident she had woken up yelling out profanity, but in his examination of the girls' reactions from the past he would've expected her to slowly open her eyes and look at Hidan, either going with a quiet threat or a swift movement to maim. Now Miyamoto was curled into a corner in fright where as he was almost positive the other girl would've stood nonchalantly in the center of the cell watching curiously then most likely calmly comment about their behavior. It didn't add up. There was almost a hundred percent certainty that the two girls were not the same. Their personalities were just too different.

"—AND ANOTHER FUCKING THING YOU FUCKING BASTA–" Kakuzu tuned into what his partner was saying only to sigh and wish he hadn't. The annoying little dick never knew when to shut up. If he let this go on he'd be standing there ranting at him for hours and they'd never deliver the girl to Leader-sama like they'd been ordered too. With a subtle flick of his wrist a black tendril shot out of his skin from a seam and threaded itself- no doubt painfully- through the Jashinists lips; thoroughly and effectively ensuring silence.

"MMM!" Hidan screeched, unable to move his lips to words because of Kakuzu's morbid technique. Scarlet tears streamed down his face from the holes in his flesh that were inhabited by the cursed tendrils, almost taunting him. The prospect made him shriek all the more in outrage, fingers fumbling in attempt to somehow remove the bindings.

Seeing this, Kakuzu glared slightly and snapped another tendril at him, making an angry red welt across the religion crazy murderers' hand. "Stop that." He warned quietly in a gruff voice, "I'll keep it there for an entire week if you don't quit it." That made the albino pause and glare at Kakuzu who grunted and sent his attention towards the now horrified looking girl.

"Come here girl. We're taking you to Leader-sama."

Rin flinched back perceptibly at his words, hands curling into her clothes as if trying to find comfort. He wanted her to… After that scene? Her violet eyes darted to where the man with bleeding lips stood with his arms crossed in a moody way. How had he withstood the pain? And the other… Her eyes wandered over to the green eyes still staring at her intently and she shuddered, unconsciously trying to burrow further into the corner. No she did not wish to go with them. She did not want to be even closer than this with them, and actually didn't mind the fact she was locked up so much- it served as a barrier between her and Them.

Fury sparked in the solid eyes and he shifted, arms falling to his sides as he leaned closer to the bars. "Girl," he hissed. "If I am forced to go in there after you I assure you that you will be dragged to the Leader-sama's office kicking and screaming in, not the fear you hold, but the pain I inflict upon you."

Fear shot through Rin as she gazed up at the menacing figure. He meant it, she realized. Many people in the village had tried to intimidate her but she was always able to brush it off and come back with snarky carefree comments. But now she realized what the difference was. In the village they wouldn't have really acted on their threats; here… this guy would pierce her flesh and bathe in her blood if given the chance. He'd follow through. He'd do worse than kill her. A whimper fought to get passed her throat and she fought it down. This guy was not someone she wanted to be around.

The sound of slithering reached her ears in slight hisses and her eyes refocused into the present to find that black threadlike things were flowing from his stitched wrists towards her through the bars. Alarm shot through her and she stood up in an impressive show of speed and muscle control.

"Matte!" She shouted, and then, taking the men by surprise, she didn't try to cower back but leapt forward into the tangle of piercing tendrils. Rin didn't know what was doing, diving into the things that would cause her harm, but she did know that if she stayed where she was he would no doubt pierce her with them just to be cruel. So she had to rely on her skills to get her out of this. With fluid motions that showed off her flexibility, she set to dodging and twisting between the tendrils, as she progressively moved towards them- though at times she found herself pushed back as the stringy appendages cut at her. Rin growled in frustration as she was cut yet again. It would be so much easier to jump over the tangle of madness but then again she had no clue how fast these things could move and being helpless in the air was not one of her favorite things. Spotting an opening in the writhing mass, she ducked through and found herself inches away from the man with solid green eyes. "Gomen," She panted out, even as more tendrils cut at her. "Gomen. I want to come with you, I spaced out a few seconds; I'm very sorry for making you wait."

At her words the tendrils ceased their movements. Green eyes stared into her own violet ones with slight curiosity for a few moments. Time seemed to freeze as she watched indecision flicker behind his eyes and realized that he was deciding whether or not to torture her. It wasn't a comforting discovery- but then again nothing had been since she had woken up in this cell… or perhaps even further into the past when she'd been ambushed by the inhuman one and red eyed one who wore red clouds. Rin's gaze dipped down and she affirmed her latest suspicion: they were all somehow working towards the same goal due to their uniform cloaks.

Suddenly the wires stopped moving and then all at once started drawing back into his skin with an uncanny swiftness. Rin had to suppress a shudder at the sight, and bravely kept her eyes trained on the green orbs.

"Step back. If you try to escape and use any jutsu on us I have no problem ripping limbs off of you; Leader-sama would just order me to sew them back on and in my opinion it'd be worth it." Again with the threats.

Nervously Rin nodded. "H-hai." She stuttered, proceeding to take a step like he'd ordered. Inside her mind she was screaming at herself. _'KUSO! HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU'RE A BLOODY NINJA AT A TIME LIKE THIS? ARE YOU STUPID? YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TRIED TO RESIST, AND NOW YOU'RE TOO CLOSE TO WORK THE SIGNS BECAUSE STITCHY OVER HERE WOULD INCAPACITATE YOU WITH HIS STRING BEFORE YOU COULD FORM THE SECOND ONE! BAKA!' _

Rough clangs echoed through the area and suddenly there was no barrier between her and her assailants. A lone shudder crawled across her shoulders. If they tried something she'd be at their mercy.

"Move." The masked one she'd heard referred to as 'Kakuzu' stated.

Deftly, the young kuniochi slipped in between the two figures towering over her with a trembling grace, feeling uneasy as she came close to brushing against the white haired one. Zombies… What had they meant when mentioning zombies?

In her lowest voice that not even a ninja could pick up she murmured out of the corner of her mouth. "Sora, keep an eye on-" It finally hit her. Sora. Wasn't. With. Her.

Ice poured through her veins at the thought and before she could process what was happening her lips were moving and words were coming out. Words she had wanted to say but hadn't meant to. In a voice that was hers yet to was too chilling to be. Too emotionless. Too threateningly passive.

"What have you done with Sora?"

Behind her both criminals froze.

Kakuzu blinked. That tone… it was similar to the one in the past... but from this girl… it wasn't possible; she was too soft, too human for such a death loving voice. Yet he had heard it clearly come from her. Calm. Cool. Emotionless. It was just the same as that night all those years ago. In fact, with little effort he could easily imagine the silver haired female in front of him facing away from him on the battlefield like That night.

"Girl…" he growled out.

Silver hair flashed and she looked steadily over her shoulder with frosty violet eyes. "Where is Sora?"

Before he could reply there was a blur of white black and red and Rin suddenly found herself pinned harshly up against rock wall. "Ngh!" Her mask disintegrated and out came the fury blazing within her now wild gaze. There was a man with a sown up-bleeding-mouth pinning her to a wall damn it!

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER!" She screeched. "WHERE THE HELL IS SORA!" She thrashed wildly and twisted her head in attempt to find the bird. "SORA! SORA? SOR—AH!" pain shot through her stomach and her entire form whipped back against the wall. It took her a few moments of dizzy reeling to figure out what had happened to her. The one with a sewn mouth had socked her hard in the stomach; sending ripples of literal gut-wrenching agony shuddering through her thin form. When she could finally focus on one thing the man twisted his fist-which was still embedded in her tummy flesh- to get her attention.

"MmmKph mmuumph mm mmtlmph mmph! Mrrmrph mmph mmmkph mrmph mummph momphinmhh?" he snarled out somehow through the grotesque stitching.

Was that supposed to be some sort of question or something? Seeing as he was staring at her she assumed yes, but didn't really care since her entire mind was focused wholly on finding her partner. Furious in her own right despite the throbbing Rin snarled wordlessly right back at the being.

The pink eyes widened and a hand whipped up to roughly clasp her throat and slam her against the skull against the wall. When Rin didn't say anything the man let out a outraged shriek and yanked out the glinting metal scythe, looking like he was measuring visually how much force he'd have to use to severe her head from her shoulders. _'Or'_ Rin thought _'He might be visualizing how my blood will look gushing out.'_ She shivered. Yeah, that seemed more likely seeing as she didn't see him as much of a 'thinking' kind of guy.

"MMMMPH MMPH MMMMMOPPPHH MMMHPHPHH—" Tendrils shot out and wrapped around his weapon right as he went to use it.

"Enough." The green eyed man said monotonely **(a/n: yes I know it's not a word but it just fits!)**. His eyes flicked to the girl for a second where she stared wide eyed at him in fear and then he seemed to lose interest and focused more fully on getting the weapon away from his partner. '_Guess I was imagining things…'_

The pale man twisted his head around and proceeded to scream his head off incoherently towards the other. "MMMPPHHH MMMMPPHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH!"

Taking the chance while they were distracted, Rin leaned more fully into the wall- if that was even physically possible- to put more space between her and the creepy screaming captor then set to doing a combination of hand signs and praying that the green eyed one didn't see her in time.

…**DragonBoarDogRatDogOxTiger…**

"Wind Bullet Jutsu!"

Abruptly both men turned their attention back to the girl only in time to be pounded into the opposite wall by breaths of air exhaled by the girl. "God Damnit!" Kakuzu roared, getting over his surprise enough to use his thread as shield against the slices of air. "Hidan move your religious ass and grab the girl!" Besides him the white haired man screeched a muffled curse and proceeded to scream at him without paying a speck of attention to the bruises and scratches now littering his skin.

Rin blinked and almost lost her concentration, which would've resulted in her jutsu fading out. How were they just standing there? It had to hurt at least a little and with the rate she was going it must at least be at least annoying or irritating; yet the white haired one wasn't even deigning to focus a minute portion of his attention on her.

To be honest she was kind of miffed about that.

"HIDAN SHUT UP! IF THE WALLS ARE DAMAGED YOU'RE GOING TO BE FIXING THEM YOURSELF DAMNIT! I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOMEONE TO COME HERE!" Kakuzu was hollering against the tearing wind torrents. "AND YOU CAN BUY YOUR OWN GOD DAMNED BUILDING MATERIALS!"

If it wasn't for the fact she was extremely worried about Sora and herself getting out of here alive she'd be majorly upset with them just ignoring her like they were doing even during one her attacks, as it was she felt a muscle start flexing in her temple as they continued to act oblivious to her attacks. Kami take it! How was she supposed to get out of here if she couldn't even kill these two when they were doing nothing to protect themselves except for minimal coverage courtesy of the appendages growing out of the green eyed one? Her frustration shot up a few notches and she poured more chakra into her expulsions, and the wall behind them was violently cracked through with every shot. But they still stood there with only minor wounds!

She ground her teeth together in tangible ire, her hands still clenched in the tiger seal trembling slightly. That's what drew Rin's attention. She didn't shake because of annoyance or anger, no, she was wobbling with _weakness_. The realization hit the girl hard, the air driving fast from her lungs. Now that she focused inward she could sense the familiar pain and feebleness from her unidentified chronic illness that she'd grown to recognize. She needed her pills to stabilize her chakra out along with the strength in her muscles that drained as joints locked. The worst part was she didn't know how long she had. She was good at keeping track of time and her medication schedule but she didn't know how long she'd been unconscious… In all actuality she could drop to the floor in a few seconds or it could take hours; and that was the problem, because she didn't know whether she was better off making an escape or stopping now and cutting her losses.

As the wind nature jutsu fluctuated to mere puffs of air and then nothing she caught the glint in the now completely apathetic green eyes. Her throat swelled up as hopelessness closed in. She had made a futile mistake… a mistake that was going to cost her more pain than she'd ever experienced- maybe even on par to the nightmares. Those eyes told her what she had done was in so many words, cut off her nose to shame her face, dug her own grave, signed her own death warrant; and there was no doubt he was going to make her pay.

No words filled the silent void of dread that pressed down upon her as black tendrils shot towards her.

"!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: annnnnnd... END SCENE!**_

_**Tobi: Awwwww but Tobi wasn't in that one!**_

_**A/N: *pats man-child on head* don't worry Tobi you'll be in the next one... I think**_

_**Madara/ Tobi: What do you mean... you think?**_

_**A/N: *swallows* hahaahaha h-hi madara. Nice to see you're still alive somewhere in your disguise.**_

_**Madara/Tobi: Answer. The. Question. Author-chan.**_

_**A/N: *sweatdrops* eh... KAKUZU! Tobi set your all your money on fire when Rin made a whole in your room wall!**_

_**Kakuzu: WHAT?**_

_**Tobi/Madara: No! Tobi is a good boy!**_

_**A/N:... He's lying!**_

_**Kakuzu: DAMN IT TOBI! FIRST THE REPAIRS ON THE BASE AND NOW THIS? I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU~!**_

_***Watches as Kakuzu and Tobi run out the door.***_

_***Hidan Walks in***_

_**Hidan: What the fucking Jashin was that shit all about?**_

_**A/N: O_O WOODEN SPOON.**_

_**Hidan: NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT HAPPENING AGAIN *runs out***_

_**Rin: ...Sometimes i wonder about being your creation.**_

_**A/N: scary thoughts huh?**_

_**Sora: SCREECH**_

_**Rin: Yeah your right, we should probably leave now before she goes off again.**_

_***leaves***_

_**A/N: *twitch* what? No! I'm fine! Perfectly Sane! *twitch twitch* DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE**_

**_IMPORTANT _**

**_I will try to update as soon as possible since Sora is not in here and everyone loves the little feather puff._**

**_ANYWAYS... please review and remember to vote on whether or not to keep my insanity- if it is kept the chapter lay out will stay the same as this one._**

_**(next chapter I'll explain the BOLD ITALICS and UNDERLINES completely)**_


End file.
